Reencuentro
by Kuroiku
Summary: Edward y Alphonse viven sin saber nada del otro salvo una noche al año donde se permiten pecar una vez más. [One-shot] [Elricest]


_"Reencuentro"_

 **Pairing:** Elricest (Edward  & Alphonse)

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi +18. El fic contiene escenas sexuales no explicitas, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Edward Elric tenía una familia envidiable, un trabajo que le gustaba y vivía cómodamente en uno de los mejores barrios de Ciudad Central.

Pero no era feliz.

Una vez finalizada aquella pesadilla, contrajo matrimonio con su querida amiga de la infancia, Winry. De cara a la galería eran un matrimonio feliz pero si él debía ser sincero consigo mismo nunca supo por qué se había casado con ella.

"Quizás porque era lo que todos esperaban que pasara y no supe negarme" se decía a sí mismo cuando buscaba respuestas que sólo él podía proporcionarse.

Sin embargo, había tenido dos hijos que eran su mayor orgullo, y por ellos debía continuar aquella farsa pues conocía de primera mano lo duro que era crecer sin una figura paterna cerca.

Alphonse Elric vivía una vida muy solitaria. No se había atado a ningún lugar porque después de recuperar su cuerpo perdió a la única persona a la que podía llamar hogar. En aquel momento decidió dejar de pertenecer a algún lugar en concreto.

Pero no le guardaba rencor, quizás él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Viajaba de un país a otro para aprender todo tipo de conocimientos que le fueran útiles en sus investigaciones pero nunca encontraba a nadie que le hiciera querer quedarse en un mismo sitio.

Ambos decidieron separar caminos porque el hecho de que continuara unido suponía una tentación demasiado grande. Sin llamadas, sin cartas, sin visitas… Nada. Salvo una noche que de por sí ya nunca podrían olvidar: el 3 de octubre. Esa única noche, volvían a reencontrarse para permitirse pecar juntos una vez más en su pequeña casa de Rizembul, reconstruida por ambos cuando recuperaron sus cuerpos.

Y el día había llegado.

Cuando Edward llegó a la última parada del trayecto sintió el frío aire de la madrugada acariciarle el rostro. Abandonó la estación de tren mientras su paso lento se fundía con el silencio de la noche.

El ritual siempre era el mismo: iba a visitar la lápida de su madre para dedicarle palabras llenas de cariño, disculpa y anhelo. Cuando llegaba, buscaba un ramo de flores, pues esa era la señal de que Alphonse había decidido acudir a la cita también ese año. Dejaba las suyas - un ramo como el que su madre le había pedido que le hiciera antes de marcharse para siempre - junto a las de su hermano y se marchaba sin evitar recrearse en cómo habrían sido sus vidas si su madre no hubiera muerto.

Cuando llegó a su casa observó que una tenue luz iluminaba las ventanas. Teniendo en cuenta que octubre era uno de los meses más fríos probablemente Alphonse había encendido la chimenea. Como siempre, la puerta estaba abierta y pudo entrar en silencio. En esta ocasión, Al estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón por lo que dedujo que debió llegar con bastante antelación a él. Se sentó a su lado con delicadeza y observó sus párpados cerrados deseando egoístamente que fuera él quien ocupaba sus sueños. No puedo evitar querer tocar su piel, gesto que despertó a Alphonse. Parpadeó unos segundos y luego sonrió levemente.

\- Has venido – susurró.

Edward asintió y unió sus labios con los suyos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que se separaron, pero era menos del que deseaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Alphonse acariciando con sus dedos el rostro del rubio.

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- También.

Y no quisieron saber más porque sabían que cuando menos conocieran de la vida del otro menor sería la tentación de abandonarlo todo y convertir esa única noche en el resto de sus días.

\- Te quiero – susurró Edward cerca de su oído.

Alphonse pudo notar como su vello se erizaba y un sentimiento de placer le invadía por dentro.

\- Nii-san… - susurró a modo de súplica. El mayor no se hizo de rogar y le besó de nuevo con una ternura que poco a poco se fue transformando en pasión y lujuria. No tardaron en irse a la habitación dejando un camino de ropa a su paso. Una vez sintieron el contacto de la piel del otro la locura nubló sus mentes.

Se besaron con rabia. Se mordieron con suavidad para marcarse mutuamente. Se acariciaron deseando recorrer todos los rincones que habían anhelado durante un año.

\- Me vuelves loco… - dijo Edward tumbando a su hermano con suavidad con su vieja cama sin dejar de besar sus labios, su cuello y el resto de su piel.

"Sigue".

"No pares".

"Sé mío".

"Soy tuyo".

Y así, entre mil palabras y gemidos, se perdieron en un pecado que anhelaban a lo largo de año.

Cuándo el amanecer comenzó a hacerse presente Alphonse descansaba sobre el pecho de Edward. Estaban en silencio, disfrutando del contacto cuando el mayor decidió hablar.

\- ¿Sabes, Al? A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si mamá no hubiera enfermado.

Él menor se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego sonrió levemente.

\- Posiblemente nos encontraríamos en una casa más grande.

Edward rió y atrajo a su hermano hacia sí para disfrutar aún más de su calidez.

\- Me alegré mucho cuando comprobé que este año habías venido – dijo.

\- Esta fecha es imborrable para mí… Da igual lo que esté haciendo, es el único día del año donde puedo verte – respondió Alphonse en voz baja, sabiendo que no debía encaminar la conversación por ese camino.

En la habitación reinó el silencio.

\- Nii-san… - comenzó a decir el menor.

\- No, Al – dijo Edward – No lo digas porque sabes que no podré negarme.

Como cada año, Alphonse cuestionaba la situación. Le suplicaba que vivieran juntos en aquella casita para siempre y alejados del mundo.

Ellos dos solos

Pero Edward era racional y sabía que el precio a pagar por aquel sueño era demasiado alto, algo prohibido. Y a pesar de saberlo, tenía que ser muy fuerte para negarse a la petición de su hermano menor. Y Alphonse callaba aceptando el compromiso que habían decidido tener inicialmente, y tratar de modificarlo sabía que era imposible.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos… -suspiró acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermano.

Edward le besó suavemente en el cabello. Alphonse levantó la mirada y volvieron a sumirse en un ligero beso que fue el culpable de los gemidos y jadeos que reinaron en la habitación momentos después y a lo largo de toda la tarde.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer supieron que llegaba el momento de marcharse. Fueron juntos al cementerio para despedirse de su madre hasta el año siguiente. Cuando salieron del cementerio caminaron lentamente hasta la estación de tren sujetándose sutilmente de la mano.

\- Nii-san… Vendrás el año que viene, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió levemente.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

Cuando llegaron a la estación soltaron sus manos y Alphonse se desvió hacia otro lado mientras Edward continuaba recto.

Y así, como dos desconocidos que fingían ser fugitivos que huían de sí mismos, separaron sus caminos una vez más rogándole al tiempo que avanzara más rápido que el año anterior.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este fic lo escribí el 3 de octubre del año pasado pero no me dio tiempo a subirlo para que coincidiera con el día exacto. Casualmente lo encontré hace unos días perdido por el ordenador y decidí subirlo... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Recuerden que un review es más que bien recibido, ¡me encanta saber que esto le llega a alguien más allá de mí! :3.

¡Hasta leernos!

 **Kuroiku ~**


End file.
